1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting apparatus for use with archery bows. In particular, the present invention relates to a quick-aiming bow sight having front and rear sights mounted in a housing.
2. Discussion of Background
Whether engaged in hunting, competition shooting or recreational shooting, archers frequently use bow sights to improve the accuracy of their aim. Many presently-available bow sights include notched back sights and ball front sights (for example, Kowalcyk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,860; Young, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,728). However, other devices such as peep sights (Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,227), slots (Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,972) and sighting rings (Schroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,983) are also known. (As used herein, the terms "back sight" and "rear sight" refer to the sight closest to the archer when he aims the bow; the terms "fore sight" and "front sight" refer to the sight farthest away from the archer; the term "range" means the distance between the archer and the target.)
A number of bow sights have two or more front sights that can be adjusted for shooting at different ranges (Hacquet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,193; Sears, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,678; Powers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,088; Lauffenburger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,484; Mann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,071; Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,026). These can be colored differently to aid the archer in selecting the correct sight for the desired range (Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,047).
Various types of adjustments are available to adjust a bow sight to fit an individual archer. Typically, a bow sight can be moved up, down, or laterally with respect to the plane of the bow frame in order to position the sights to suit the individual and improve shooting accuracy. By way of example, Kowalcyk (U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,860) teaches front and back sights secured to a pivotable plate, and a mounting bracket that can be adjusted upwards and downwards to suit the user. Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,026) discloses a device that includes an anchor plate for mounting to the bow. The plate, which carries two aligned peep sights, has two arcuate slots, one for rocking the plate back and forth on the bow and the other for mounting a slide.
Pendulum-type devices, such as those disclosed by Hacquet (U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,193) and Keller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096) have pivotable sights that remain substantially vertical as the bow is tilted from true vertical. Hacquet's device has at least one adjustable front sight and a pivotable rear sight mounted on a pendulum. The pendulum pivots to remain vertical as the bow is tilted from true vertical.
Some bow sights are illuminated for use in low ambient light conditions. Thus, Lauffenburger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,484) positions a small incandescent sighting bulb at the upper end of a sight post; Mann, et at. (U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,071) teaches mounting light emitting diodes at the ends of the sighting balls; Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,227) uses a focused, battery-powered light to illuminate the aiming mark and level of a telescopic scope; and Schroeder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,983) places a battery-powered light-emitting diode in a sighting ring.
Many presently-available bow sights, while improving accuracy in shooting, have complex and delicate mechanisms that do not hold up well when subjected to the rigors of field use. Furthermore, many bow sights need to be adjusted whenever the archer shoots at a different range. Despite the many different types of bow sight available to archers, there is a need for an easy-to-use bow sight that, once adjusted for the individual archer, can be used for shooting arrows at different ranges without the need of further adjustments to the bow sight itself. The bow sight should be rugged, simple and economical to manufacture, easy to adjust, provide a clear view of the target, and be operable in low-light conditions.